Secrets
by fanprincess1012
Summary: Everyone has a secret in Gravity Falls, including our heroes. Follow the adventures of Dipper, Mabel, and their new friends to uncover the mysteries of Gravity Falls!


**Prologue**

**On Crescent Cliff...**

Pepper checked her scanners. Yep, she was in the right place_ and _the right time. Gravity Falls, Oregon on May 10, 2014. _These clothes are horrible, _Pepper thought as she scratched the back of her neck, where a particularly annoying tag was irritating her skin. _I miss my uniform. _The uniform in question was a gray leotard that she had swapped out for a mint green and gray stripped long sleeve shirt, blue jean vest and skirt, and a pair of mint green sneakers. _Well, at least it matches the wig, _thought Pepper as she patted the short, black wig with mint green highlights that she had tucked over her stark-white crew cut. Pepper looked over the edge of the cliff at the sleepy town of Gravity Falls.

"Watch out Gravity Falls,", Pepper said quietly to herself, "here comes Pepper Senip."

**Chapter One: New Arrivals**

"Amazing...", Dipper mumbled as he flipped through the Journal while holding a blacklight over it, "Mabel, come look at this."

"What is it bro-bro?", Mabel asked as she looked at the pages, "Whoa..."

"I think it's some kind of decoder for these codes and riddles.", Dipper explained.

"Oh. Well, good luck with that!", Mabel said as she went to sit by the window. As she looked out, Mabel saw a girl who looked about 16 walk over to Grunkle Stan, talk with him, shake his hand, and go inside.

"Ooh! New person!", Mabel squealed as she bolted downstairs. She turned a sharp corner and- BAM! Mabel slammed right into the new girl.

"Oh my glitter! I'm so sorry!", Mabel said as she picked herself back up and held out a hand to help her up, "I'm Mabel, what's your name?"

Pepper was about to curse and glare at Mabel, when she remembered her cover.

"_You're a polite, sweet girl who likes to be nice to people._", Commander had said, "_That means _no _cursing or glaring._"

Pepper sighed internally. She hated covers like these, but it was for the good of the mission. _In mission is vitae, _the Latin expression for, "The mission is life,", the Force's motto. So Pepper took Mabel's hand and hoisted herself up.

"It's alright. The name's Pepper, Pepper Senip."

"Mabel, Pepper here is here for that "Help Wanted" ad.", Stan said as he placed a hand on Pepper's shoulder, "Looks like you'll have a new friend to play with."

They bid Mabel a friendly goodbye, then went inside Stan's office.

"Now, Pepper, why should I hire you?", Stan asked in a business-like tone. _Time to work my tech magic, _Pepper thought as she subtly applied some perfume. As soon as Stan caught one whiff of it, his eyes became unfocused and glazed over. He slumped in his chair with a blank expression on his face.

"Now, Mr. Pines, is your mind mine?", Pepper asked calmly, as if this the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes...", Stan mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Good. Listen carefully. You will hire me and let me stay in the Shack."

"For free?"

"No, for a small fee. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Excellent. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up, refreshed and in a good mood.", Pepper said, then snapped her fingers. Stan bolted upright, suddenly awake.

"You're hired!", he exclaimed.

"And the rent?"

"$5 a month."

"Of course. Thank you, Mr. Pines."

"You can make it up to me by getting to work. You can go help Wendy man the cash register."

"Right.", Pepper said as she got up and left. She placed her perfume back inside her gray faux fur messenger bag, smiling at the label, which read, "Hypno Mist". Pepper walked over to the counter in the gift shop, where a girl around Pepper's age was propping up her feet while reading a magazine. She was an employee like Wendy now. _I'm in, _Pepper thought devilishly, _now the _real _fun can begin._

**Later...**

Pepper flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She had a busy day. After helping Wendy with the cash register (otherwise known as "doing it all by herself"), Pepper had to restock the shelves, label the merchandise price tags, and clean the exhibits. All Pepper wanted to do was rest, but she had one last thing to do. She pulled out what looked like a silver compact mirror, and flipped it open. A series of dots appeared on the screen of the communicator. **... ... ... Connection Established. **The Commander's image popped onto the screen.

"Agent 441, report.", he commanded.

"Yes sir.", Pepper said as she saluted, "I have arrived at the correct location and time. After a little persuasion, the subject known as Stan Pines hired me as an employee."

"Excellent. Continue the mission and be sure that everything goes according to plan.", said the Commander, "That's all for now, Agent 441. Commander Blandin over and out."

"Agent 441, over and out.", Pepper said as Commander Blandin terminated the connection. Pepper put the communicator away, then prepared for bed. She sighed happily as she fell asleep, dreaming about codes and weapons. Sweet dreams...

**Gravity Falls Bus Station... The Next Day...**

Dia Courduy hopped off the bus, and waved at the bus driver.

"Bye, Mr. Jones!", she exclaimed cheerfully. Mr. Jones grumbled something under his breath, then took off. Dia frowned; she had that effect on some people, _grumpy _people. She smoothed down her carrot-colored hair and looked around.

"Hey kid!", Wendy Courduy called from the passenger seat of her dad's (Dia's uncle) green pickup. Dia grinned and sprinted towards the truck and tossed her bags into the truck bed, then climbed in next to Wendy.

"Hi Wendy!", Dia said as she hugged her cousin, "Hi Uncle Dan! I can't wait to get to the cabin, I'm exhausted!"

Wendy gave Dia a sad smile and said, "_Actually _you won't be staying at the cabin."

"What? Why not?", Dia asked, disappointed.

"Well, ever since Wesley and Wendellcame around, we haven't had any spare rooms. But don't worry, you get to stay at my friends'/boss's house."

"Wait, do you mean that place you work at? The... the Mystery Shack?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Don't worry, the Pines are cool. Plus, Mr. Pines said you could work in the shop and get some extra cash."

"Awesome!", Dia exclaimed happily. She had been wondering how she was going to get close to the Shack, but now she would be _living _in it. The Doctor would be proud if he could see her now.

**Somewhere in the Forest...**

"_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!", _a tone deaf voice screamed throughout the forest. The noise was coming from none other than Lock Bender, demon for hire. That's right, this seemingly ordinary teenager was actual a being of great power... who was singing old rock songs. He looked ordinary enough, except for the red hair, pointed ears, and tail, which he kept hidden with a large black beanie hat and baggy jeans.

After an hour or so of eardrum-bursting singing, Lock finally made it to the Mystery Shack.

"Finally,", Lock said as he started down the hill, "nothing can go wrong- Whoa!"

He was cut off when he tripped over a large, pink and went tumbling down the hill. Straight into the side of the Shack.

"Now...", Lock groaned.

**Inside the Shack...**

Pepper was stacking merchandise with Dia, who had arrived earlier that day, when suddenly... BAM!

"What the hell?!", Pepper shouted as she and Dia ran outside. There, sprawled out against the wall, was a teenager caked in dust and dirt.

"Are you alright!?", Dia asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I guess.", the boy groaned as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm Lock.", he said as he held out a hand.

"Pepper.", she said as she shook his hand, "And this Dia."

"Hi.", Dia said with a small wave.

"What happened!? I heard a crash and-", Dipper shouted as he and Mabel ran outside and then saw Lock, "Who's this?"

"I'm Lock! And I'm here because I...", Lock said as he propped a foot on his suitcase, "seek employment!"

Pepper rolled her eyes. _Drama boy much?, _she thought. Out loud she said, "Well, you'll have to Mr. Pines first."

"Did someone say my-", Stan stopped on the porch when he saw the small group.

"Soos! Get the house, the kids are rebelling!", he shouted.

"We're just talking, Grunkle Stan.", Dipper said as Mabel shouted, "Spray Dipper! Spray Dipper!"

"You must be Mr. Pines, or should I say, Mister Mystery?", Lock said confidently.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!", Stan exclaimed, "Now,re you here to shop or for the tour?"

"Neither. I'm here for a job!", Lock explained. Stan rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I don't know... I've already got a lot of people on the salary."

"I'll work for free.", Lock offered.

"Free labor? Deal!", Stan agreed.

"Not so fast. I'll work for free in exchange for a room here."

"Hmm... Deal.", Stan said as he shook Lock's hand, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"


End file.
